The purpose of this proposal is to request support for speakers at a Gordon-style conference on the concept of habit. The aims of the conference are to: 1) Promote synthesis of knowledge on habits; 2) Examine the implications of existing research on habit for the NCMRR Disablement Model; 3) Stimulate interdisciplinary dialogue and collaborative research; 4) Develop the potential of junior colleagues (proteges) for contribution in this area; and 5) Identify areas for future research on habit. The knowledge base comprising the concept of habit is very broad, spans basic and applied science, and encompasses infancy to old age. Research in habits, including their origins, usefulness, complexity, and impact on function, crosses several disciplines including neurophysiology, sociology, human development, psychology, and others. Habits are defined by the applicants as repetitions of behavior, perception, and emotion, and are the result of a highly dynamic reciprocal exchanges among several human subsystems. Habits begin in infancy and continue to play a crucial role throughout life. While some habits support functional day-to-day routines, others are implicated in disability and aging, while others are related to functional limitations. The gap addressed by this proposed conference is the paucity of interdisciplinary research on habits and additionally relations between habits and disability. There is need to convene a group of experts to identify, analyze and synthesize knowledge and constructs in these areas. Occupational Therapy is a logical conference host because Occupation Science provides a comprehensive rationale for assisting individuals to adapt and function in society following a disabling condition. The Gordon- style conference of partly structured and partly unstructured schedule build around many subject experts is chosen to facilitate participant learning, participant interaction and protege development. If awarded, the NCMRR support would help keep registration fees and conference expenses within research of the participants. Immediate outcomes of the conference would include publication of proceedings, identification of gaps for future research and ideas for further conferences. Future outcomes would include increased collaborative research across disciplines and increased proposals around topics in this areas. If successful, the conference would also initiate a synthesis of the fields of habit and disability research and lead to continued enrichment of the NCMRR Disablement Model.